RoSe ReD: the hunted mansion
by Rosa Hale
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Margaret, Draco and Pansy took a vacation at harry's great- great aunt's mansion the * rose red mansion*. everyone knows the story lies in that mansion, constructed on 1906 by harry's great- great uncle john p. Rimbauer. what happ
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going in there

"I'm not going in there." Margaret said backing up.

(A/n: Marg will be here nickname.)

"Marg, you're such a kill joy." Said Hermione whose hands on her hips.

"Harry, are you sure this is your great aunt's house, more like a hunted house." Said Margaret who's holding Hermione's arms.

The mansion looks old and filthy outside. Then a load crack was heard from behind Margaret, its draco and pansy.

"draco, pansy. Thank god you're here." Margaret said while hands on her chest.

"Let's go, guys." Said harry.

They start to walk, but Marg was glued to the place. The only person who saw this was draco, draco grab marg's hands and lead her to the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marg mumble.

They went inside to see a huge stairs and dusty old paintings. Marg saw a painting of a couple in the middle of the stairs.

"Guys, is it me or this painting looks like me and draco." Marg turn to her friends.

"Yah, that was weird." Pansy said frowning.

"That's my great aunt Ellen rimbauer and Uncle John rimbauer." Harry explains.

"Let's forget that, I'm hungry where's the kitchen." Said ron irritably.

Margaret examine the painting again but interrupted by a hand on her waist.

"What do you think there love story." Draco said looking at the painting.

"Maybe just like us." Marg said looking at him.

Margaret and Draco are classmates when they are at Hogwarts, after there schooling they became boyfriend and girlfriend, they are now 3 year in the making.

"Hey guys, I found the kitchen, so Marg come here and make some food." Ron shouted from the door of a kitchen.

Margaret is a big time chef in a five star restaurant in France, while Draco and pansy work for the daily prophet, Hermione teaches at Hogwarts for transfiguration position and harry & Ron work for the ministry in law department.

"Well, it's my quo at the kitchen again." Marg said while going to the said kitchen.

When Margaret is walking towards the kitchen, she saw someone on the hall. She stops for a second and then continues to the kitchen.

"So, Ron what would you like. Spaghetti, carbonara or mashed potato with the side dish of a corn & carrot.' Marg suggested.

"Can I make a request?" Draco said while walking inside.

"Yes, and what would it be?" Marg said with her cute tone.

"Can it be spaghetti with meatballs." Said Draco smirking.

"You're so cheap, but ok, where is the groceries we both." Said Marg while getting the knife and the chop board.

"Its here, Marg." Harry said hugging the bag of groceries.

"Thanks harry…wait!"

"Yes, you need help Marg."

"Um…no, I was just wondering what your great aunt and uncle's story is and how they die." Marg makes and eye contact to harry.

"Ok, my great-great uncle and great-great aunt were married on November 12, 1907. My uncle was 40 years old, and my aunt was 20. This mansion had been under construction for a year. Already there had been three deaths on the premises. One man was decapitated by a sheet of falling glass. Another fell from a scaffold and broke his neck. The third choked to death on a piece of apple."

"That's freaky." Marg asked.

"Yah, in the fall of 1909, my great-great aunt gave birth to a son and that's my great uncle. In her diary she wrote, "I have called him Adam, for he is the first." Sukeena saw my great-great aunt through the difficult labor...Sukeena was my great-great aunts best friend she never treat her like a servant." Harry said while opening the cabinets. "Then my great-great aunt gave birth to a daughter who is my great aunt with a withered arm, she blamed her African illness and her husband's sexual appetites, although she wrote, "In my mind they are one," to which she added, "Damn all men." My great-great uncle and great-great aunt's daughter was born in April 1911, and she was therefore named April." Said Harry now closing all the cabinets.

"But how they die…" Marg said while already chopping the onions in dice.

"My great-great aunt was disappeared in the house on 1950 and she never found, while my great-great uncle fell on the tower of the mansion which is called the tower of folly two years later." Harry ended his story. "Are you ok, Marg?"

"Yah, I'm fine thanks for the info about your aunt and uncle." Said Marg hugging Harry. "But Harry what happened to there children's."

"When my great aunt was six years old, she disappeared. My great uncle was away at boarding school, sent by my great-great uncle over my great-great aunt's objections. My great-great uncle did not trust Rose Red even then. The kitchen was the last place my great aunt was even seen." Harry felt sad about that last part but Marg did not saw this.

"Well, I have to cook for hungry monster Ron."

All was full and ready to explore the house; Marg was reading a cook book on the living room of the house while the others are exploring the house. When Marg saw a white figure on the side of her eyes.

"Draco, don't be such an ass hole and come here." Marg called.

When no one answers she closed her book and called again for Draco.

"Draco, don't be such a freak and don't scare me like that." She's now getting nervous.

Then came her friends and Draco. Her eyes become wide and she can't spoke.

"What Happened, Marg.?" Ron spoke to her.

"D-Draco, no your J-Just here S-Seconds ago." Marg shuttered.

"No his not, his with us in the hall this very minute." Pansy said curiously.

"I saw Draco minutes ago and his wearing a white long sleeve and white pants." Said Marg throwing herself on the couch.

"Marg, his wearing a grey t-shirt and a blue pants." Hermione spoke and frowning.

"Huh, is it me or it's a ghost, harry there's a ghost in this house." Marg cry really load.

"Hey, there's no ghost here, Marg." Pansy emerged to her for comfort.

"Hope so, anyway it's getting late. Maybe I'm just tired." Marg said yawning.

They all went to there own bedroom, Marg and Draco went to there room and took a dreamless sleep. A cold wind passes through Marg and she fell it making her wake up. Marg stud up and went outside of there room. Then a voice was heard.

"Come…Come…Come." The cold voice called.


	2. Chapter 2

Marg is curious at the voice and went after it, Marg was walking in the hall way, the voice still speak until she saw a girl about six years old with withered arm dress in a yellowish summer wear with a doll on her hands

Marg is curious at the voice and went after it, Marg was walking in the hall way, the voice still speak until she saw a girl about six years old with withered arm dress in a yellowish summer wear with a doll on her hands. The girl run playfully and Marg walk after it; Marg is like hypnotized by the girl or the cold voice, then the girl stop at her front, Marg stop and she's going to touch the girl.

Meanwhile at Draco and Marg's room, Draco was awake that Marg was not there, Draco gone nervous and went to get her. He walk to the lamp dime hall way and saw Marg who's bend on her knees and her hands holding on someone or somebody, he called for her but she didn't answer back, this make draco really nervous. Draco went to her and holds her shoulder then Marg spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Marg, who you're talking with." Draco said feeling creeps on his back.

Then Marg fainted, this make Draco to call for help. Marg open her eyes and saw that she's not in the hall way anymore. Marg saw her friends still in there night dress, this makes her frown and curiosity whacked at her head.

"Guys, what happened, why you all looked worried?" Marg said standing up.

"I saw you in the hallway talking to someone but there is no one there." Said Draco who stud up and explain to her.

"Huh! But I was sleeping with you then I heard a voice; in my curiosity I followed it and then I saw a girl in a yellowish summer wear with a doll and she starts to run, so I followed her, then that's it I didn't know that I was talking." Said Marg who's staring at her feet.

"That's my great aunt's ghost, they said when she disappeared in the house she's holding a doll." Harry said while taking a sit beside pansy.

Then Marg's cell phone rang she picked it up and answer it. Its Neville and Luna, then after the call she hang up she looked devastated.

"What they said." Harry asked.

"They said there coming with there kids." Marg answer.

"What!" said Ron who's sounds like the earth is gone.

"Ron, at least we have some more company, right Marg." Hermione said calm of what happened.

Marg nodded for agreement, they left Marg and Draco's room, Marg went to the bathroom that she and Draco are sharing to change in her daily activity dress in a pinkish woven halter dress and some pair of ballet shoes. Then she walked out of the bathroom and meet by a mouth open Draco in front of her.

"Please close your mouth Draco and this is the dress that you both for our 2 anniversary." Marg said while closing Draco's mouth and went outside.

Marg went directly at the kitchen to cook there breakfast. When she came in the kitchen no one was there, maybe they're changing Marg said to her mind. She walk inside and starts to open the refrigerator and take some eggs when she felt that someone or somebody's watching her, then she turned and saw nothing she shook her head and turned again to the ref. but now she felt cold on her back she turned and saw the girl again smiling to her, in her shock the egg in her hands crash to the floor and she couldn't speak or shout. This makes her faint again, when she woke up she's in the living room and her friends is looking at her really nervous and devastated.

"What happened?" Marg said holding her head because of the impact at the floor.

"You fainted again, what's happening to you, are you pregnant or what?" Draco asked nervously.

"I saw her…the girl…I saw her." Said Marg who's going to cry but she hold it. "Harry, why is this happening to me, is there a connection between me and the girl."

"Yes…" Harry answered looking at the ground.

"What's the possibility of our connection?" Marg asked calm.

"You kind of looked like her mother." Harry said

Marg looked at the painting in the middle of the stairs, she does kind of a looked like of Ellen rimbauer.

"And Draco about the pregnant thing…yes, I'm 2 months pregnant you're going to be a dad now." Marg said happily.

"Really…I'm going to be a dad now…oh! My god…I'm going to be a dad." Draco said jumping up and down and hugging her girlfriend who's going to be his wife after this summer vacation in this mansion.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door of the mansion, Hermione open it and revile Neville and Luna with there kids lorcan and Lysander. Hermione cordially invite them inside and they are greeted by pansy, Harry, and Ron. They where escorted in there rooms by Harry and Ron. While pansy and Hermione was busy with Marg in the kitchen preparing there lunch, the menus are mashed potato, ribs and for the side dished is salad and for there beverage is a yummy and tasty red wine from the wine cellar of the mansion.

"Um…pansy could you get a wine in the cellar and make it two, please." Marg asked politely.

Pansy nodded and walk straight at the wine cellar in the basement near just the kitchen, she walk slowly because of the old stair of the cellar. When she took the last flight she felt a cold air in the basement but she ignore it and took a pick at the wine cellars and chose the best wine in the house, when she got a wine she pick a 1891-1894 red wine martini. When she grab the wine she felt that there's someone on her back, she turned and saw Sukeena, Ellen's best friend, holding a kitchen knife, pansy can't shout or spoke or run. She's glued to the floor and Sukeena is walking towards her holding the kitchen knife in the air ready to strike or let's just say kill.

Meanwhile at the kitchen Marg was cleaning the vegetables that need to prepare for the salad, when she heard a scream at the wine cellar. Marg emerged at the cellar and saw pansy, blood was dripping all over her, eyes are wide shut; now Marg was the one who shout and came the others. The first one to came was Luna who cover her mouth from shocked, then came the whole army Hermione burst into tears while the boys can't looked at the scene. Marg walk to her best friend and bend her knees and she starts to cry hard, she starts to shout.

"What do you want." She shouted while crying. "Or do you want me or all of us, please leave us alone and be on heaven and don't come back here."

"Marg, stop that." Draco said while walking towards her and hugs her really tight.

"No, they killed my best friend, draco." She said still crying. "They killed her."

"Guys we have to move the body out of here, it's not good to see it by the children." Suggested Ron.

"But in the mean time let's cover her here and please Marg stop crying, it's not good for the baby, ok." Harry said and Marg nodded.

They cover pansy's dead body with a cloth and left her alone there, they sat all in the living room silence's cover the mansion.

"Where's the kids." Luna said

"They're upstairs, don't worry they are sleeping." Neville a sure to her by embraising her.


	3. Chapter 3

3 "Maybe I say this vacation is off

3 "Maybe I say this vacation is off." Marg spoke. "If we don't go this house will going to kill us all."

"But first we have to book a flight back to London." Harry suggested.

"I'll call the airport to book us." Hermione said dialing in her phone.

Then Marg and Luna heard a laugh of a child upstairs, they eye contact and Marg starts to stud up and walk upstairs at the nursery.

"Marg where are you going we have to stick together." Draco shouted.

"I heard something looks like the kids are awake, maybe they need a company. Luna want to come." Said Marg felling its not the kids in the nursery.

"Yah! Sure, it's my kids after all." Luna said jumping up on the couch.

They walk straight and when they came to the nursery the kids are sound asleep, this gave to the two ladies's a Goosebumps and again went down stairs.

"I thought they are awake." Neville said curiously.

"Us too, we heard a laugh of a kid and we thought that they are awake, but it turned that its not." Said Marg running out of color on her lips.

"We should really go now, this freaks me, let's log are luggage's." Ron said panicking. "I say now."

All nodded and went to there respective rooms. Marg was packing really fast; this makes Draco to calm her down by hugging her.

"Marg, calm down this is not the time to panic, ok." Draco a sure to her and she nodded.

Draco release her from the hug and starts to pack again, then when Marg is going to get her make-ups she saw a writing in the mirror that said "Find my body and my daughter too." This makes Marg shout and came her friends. Who's looking at the mirror?

"Find my body and my daughter too, that's bloody freaking shit." Harry said finally.

"I can't…we can't find her and her daughter's body in this huge mansion." Said Marg explaining.

"Come…Come…Come." A cold voice said the same voice who called on Marg last night.

This time they all heard it, but they all ignore it and grab there luggage in the living room. Neville grab the door knob but it won't budge, Luna tries it and again it won't budge. This time they all grab the door knob and open it with all there might but nothing happened.

"I think we have to find there body." Said Luna who's holding her children.

"Ok, let's split… I both 20 walkie-talkies, I don't know why I both it, maybe it's because of the daily use in the restaurant." Marg for the first time laugh.

"I both 10 flash lights, I think it's fit for us all plus the kids." Hermione said.

"I did the good thing I re-copy the blue print of this mansion." Harry said while getting the copy on his back pack.

"We have to get each walkie-talkie, flash light and the blue print copy of the mansion, I hate to say this but the kids will going to take it too, if they got lost, they are already old to take the map." Marg said and smile to the kids.

"Ok, let's form a group…Harry, me, and Ron…Marg, Luna, and Lysander… Draco, Neville and lorcan…. Well, good luck guys." Hermione said a little smile curve on her lips.

They went into different directions of the house, the first group was in the left wing, the second group was in the hallways, and the last group was lead in the right wing of the mansion. The first and third group was fine and was keeping up, but the second group was little uncomfortable, Marg called for Hermione.

"Hermione, do you copy." Marg asked to the mouth piece of the walkie-talkie.

"Copy roger…I love that when I'm saying." Hermione said while laughing.

"You're still silly when thing's go wrong now, over." Said Marg smiling.

Then they heard a child's laugh, they stop on there tracks. Then they heard Lysander called.

"Mommy, I can't breath." Lysander said catching her breath.

"Honey, where's your in hailer." Luna asked.

"Mommy, it's in you, I gave it to you." Said Lysander breathing uncomfortably.

"Here honey, take it." Luna gave the in hailer.

Lysander took it and put on her mouth, after she in hailed it she breath normally now. They continue to walk and ever second Marg was looking at the map, when they heard a ruble of the ground. Marg turned and saw the carpet turned to life.

"Run!" Marg shouted holding Lysander's hand Luna was catching up.

They run and run until there was a corner, they went there and lost the life killing carpet floor, but another rubble was made and the carpet turned to life again this time Luna didn't catch up and eaten by the carpet.

"Luna!" Marg shouted.

"Mommy!" shouted Lysander.

And the killer carpet stop, meaning they have to run fast before the killer carpet turned into life again. Marg called Draco to check on them.

"Draco, do you copy." Called Marg.

"Copy Marg." Draco answer.

"Draco, Luna's dead she's been eaten by the fucking killer carpet here at the hallway." Marg said holding Lysander's hand tightly.

"What, are you ok there, is Lysander fine…Neville's dead too." Draco said slowly.

"What, is lorcan alright?" Said Marg looking at Lysander.

"Yes."

"Ok, talked to you later, over." Marg hang up and saw Lysander starring at her.

Marg smile and carry her, meanwhile at Hermione's group, Hermione was hang up side down with no head, blood dripping at the floor of the green house in the mansion, ron was lost and panicking at the wilderness of the mansion, while Harry was looking for his friends.

At Draco's group they keep walking and walking until they came at a room that is all up side down even the chandelier of the room. The room was weird, very weird so they walked out of it. Meanwhile at Marg's, they still keep walking and running when they bump on Draco's.

"I'm sorry, were just strongly panicking I didn't see you there." Said Marg panic a rise from here.


End file.
